The invention relates generally to personal pack harnesses, and more particularly to adjustable waist-belt and buckle assemblies useable for holding a load carrying pack on a person, and combinations thereof.
It is known generally to support or hold load carrying packs, for example waist and fanny packs, knapsacks, and backpacks, on a posterior or back side portion of a human torso with a waist-belt. In some applications, waist-belts are used in combination with shoulder belts, for example on knapsacks and backpacks.
Known pack waist-belts include generally strap portions extending forwardly from opposing side portions of the pack toward an anterior, or frontal, portion of the torso where the two strap portions are fastened, for example with a unitary buckle, or with a buckle having releasably mating male and female members. Known buckles suitable for this purpose include, among others, non-separable unitary buckles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,555 entitled "Buckle", side release buckles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,464 also entitled "Buckle", and center release buckles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,324 entitled "Center Release Buckle", all of which are assigned commonly herewith and incorporated by reference herein.
The inventors of the present invention recognize that it is generally desirable to adjust the mounting or location of the pack on the torso, for example by adjustably mounting the pack preferably on a back side portion of the torso, to compensate for variations in body shape so that the pack may be carried more effectively and more comfortably. It is also desirable to adjust the mounting of the pack to compensate for variations in the shape and weight distribution of the pack, which tends to change depending on the particular load therein. The ability to shift the mounting of the pack from one portion of the torso to another is also desirable to reduce localized body fatigue, which tends to occur after prolonged mounting.
It is known generally to adjustably secure one or both strap portions of prior art waist-belts to a buckle to permit tightening and loosening of the waist-belt about the waist portion of the torso. The mere tightening and loosening of waist-belt tension in prior art waist-belts however provides a very limited, if any, degree of pack mounting adjustability and generally does not compensate for variations in body shape and for variations in shape and weight distribution of the pack.
Known pack waist-belts also have a tendency to uncomfortably bind, or pinch, soft tissue of the torso between the waist-belt and upper portions of the hip bones, or pelvis, especially outwardly flaring rim portions thereof on opposing side portions of the torso. It is known to provide wings or flaps extending forwardly from the pack along opposing side portions of the torso to protect the hip bones. The known flaps include relatively rigid plastic members and contoured fabric members. These flaps however are relatively costly. These flaps also provide no pack mounting adjustability, and in fact some flaps, for example the more rigid flaps, may actually prevent or obstruct pack mounting adjustment. Additionally, some flaps, particularly plastic flaps, tend to interfere with the evaporation of perspiration, which is uncomfortable, and some flaps may substantially increase weight of the waist-belt.
It is also known generally to provide one or more adjustment straps extending forwardly at least partially from each side of the pack. The DELTA-BELT available from Mountain Smith Company, Golden Colo., for example, includes an angled strap portion adjustably coupled between the pack and a portion of the waist-belt on a side portion of the torso, adjacent to or rearwardly of the upper hip bone portions. The angled strap on the DELTA-BELT however provides a very limited range of adjustability resulting from its relatively short length and the location of its coupling to the waist-belt on the side portion of the torso. Thus the DELTA-BELT does not adequately compensate for variations in body shape and for variations in pack shape and load distribution. Additionally, the DELTA-BELT can not be adjusted to avoid or at least substantially reduce discomfort caused by pinching of soft tissue against the pelvis. Moreover, the angled strap portion of the DELTA-BELT is very difficult, if not impossible, to adjust when the pack is mounted, and in practice requires removal of the waist-belt to adjust in a trial and error process, which is inconvenient. Other known pack waist belts include two generally parallel adjustable strap portions extending forwardly a relatively short distance from each side of the pack. These adjustable straps however are also coupled to the waist-belt on a side portion of the torso, adjacent to or rearwardly of the pelvis, and suffer from the same limitations on adjustability and access as discussed above in connection with other prior art pack waist-belts.
The invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of personal pack harnesses and buckles therefor, useable for holding a pack on an animal and preferably on a person, and combinations thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel waist-belt and buckle assembly, and more generally a torso harness, useable for adjustably holding a pack on a person and combinations thereof that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel adjustable waist-belt and buckle assembly useable for holding a pack on a person that is economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel waist-belt and buckle assembly useable for adjustably holding a pack on a living torso, preferably adjustably mounting the pack on a back side portion of a human torso, to compensate for variations in body shape, or to compensate for variations in the shape and weight distribution of the pack, or to adjust the mounting of the pack from one portion of the torso to another, or to prevent the pinching of soft tissue between the waist-belt and bony structure, for example the pelvis, especially on side portions of the torso.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel waist-belt and buckle assembly, or harness, whereby the waistbelt and buckle assembly is readily adjustable when the pack is mounted, and preferably adjustable from a front side portion of the person or at least forwardly of upper portions of the hip bones.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a novel waist-belt and buckle assembly useable for mounting a pack on a person, preferably on a back side portion of a human torso, having two strap portions extendable forwardly from each side portion of the pack toward a front side portion of the person where the four strap portions are fastenable, for example with a buckle, and preferably with a buckle having discrete accommodations for each strap portion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel waist-belt and buckle assembly useable for mounting a pack on a person having strap portions that are independently adjustable, and strap portions that are loosenable independently, preferably by moving a portion of the buckle away from the torso, without loosening other strap portions.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.